cadplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Show Me Queries and Highlighting
Objects in the drawing can be crosshatched and highlighted according to the associated values stored in the data tables using the Show Me feature. The selected objects are defined using a query and the matching objects indicated by hatching, color, or flashing on the screen. __TOC__ Command CPISHOWME Query Detail Enter the details for the objects to highlight in the box provided. The syntax of the selection will follows typical SQL “WHERE” clause conventions. Generally character values are enclosed in single quotes, while numeric values no not have quotes. For instance, to find all equipment where the manufacturer is XYZ you would enter: MFR='XYZ' To find all areas that are greater than 200 sq. ft., you would enter: AREA_SF>200 You can also use LIKE and wildcards if your database supports them. Syntax may differ somewhat depending on the data provider for the database. If you are not familiar with SQL statement, you may use the built-in query builder buttons provided. Leave this box blank if you intend to select every object associated with the data table. Build Queries Build your query working left to right on the screen for each value you want to include in the selection. The steps are numbered at the top to assist with the order of selection. #Select a column to test for a value. #Select the condition to apply in the query for the selected column. #Indicate the test value for the field. This can be done by selecting a value from the values that are already present in the data table for the selected field, or by typing a value. #Logical - is used to add to the existing query by testing for more values. Use AND when you want to find objects that meet the current criteria and the previous criteria. Use OR when you want to find objects that meet the current criteria or the previous criteria. Use NOT when you want to find object that to not meet the criteria. 'Show Column Descriptions' Check this box if you want to select columns based on their descriptive names rather than the actual column name in the data table. 'Get List' This button populates the drop-down list with unique values from the data table for the selected column. Use the Apply Drawing Filter checkbox to filter the list down to only those values found in the current drawing. 'Post from List' Use this button to post the column query from the value list into the query statement at the bottom. The combination of steps 1, 2, and 3 are formatted and placed into the query at the cursor position. 'Post Typed Value' Use this button to post the column query of the type value into the query statement at the bottom. The combination of steps 1, 2, and 3 are formatted and placed into the query at the cursor position. 'Ignore Case' Check this box if you want your query to ignore the upper and lower case for character values. 'Undo' Removes the last posted criteria from the query statement. 'Clear' Clears the entire query statement. Add to Query Use this button to add to the existing query shown in the Query Detail box. This works just like the Build Query button except it adds to your query rather than replacing it. Select Hatch When an existing query has been applied to a drawing as hatching, you can use this button to retrieve the query statement that was used to highlight the object. When this button is pressed you will be asked to select a crosshatch from the drawing. If the crosshatch was created using InfoEngine’s Show Me feature the query used to create it will appear in the Query Detail box. Show By 'Hatch' Check this box to identify the queried objects with AutoCAD hatching. The hatch properties can be set by selecting the Hatch/Color Settings button. 'Color' Check this box to identify the queried objects by changing their color. The color properties can be set by selecting the Hatch/Color Settings button. 'Flash' Check this box to make the queried objects blink on and off in the drawing. The interval for the flash can be set in the Flash Delay section. AutoCAD operations will be suspended until you halt the flashing. When the objects are flashing, you will be prompted to press the Escape key to halt the flashing. Hatch/Color Settings Click this button to make changes to the hatch or colors setting you want to apply to your query. Remove Highlight Click this button to remove all of the hatch and color assignments from the drawing that match the query currently shown in the Query Detail box. If you do not know what query was used to create the highlights you want to remove, use the Select Hatch button to set the query to the one used to create the hatch. Reset All Click this button to reset all of the Show Me options to their default values.